


...even as the world leaves me behind

by yunliu



Series: You make me feel special [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/F, Love Confessions, Not Beta Read, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunliu/pseuds/yunliu
Summary: If Dahyun was a star, Sana would be more than willing to be her night sky.





	...even as the world leaves me behind

**Author's Note:**

> im tired I wrote this instead of studying

Me: hey dahyun  
**[10:49pm]**

Me: dahyunnnn  
**[10:50pm]**

Me: oi dahyun  
**[10:50pm]**  
**[Read 11:01pm]**

Dahyun: What's up  
**[1:02pm]**

Dahyun: Bruh don't spam me  
**[11:02pm]**

Dahyun: I'm at a dinner r8 now  
and my phone kept pinging  
**[11:02pm]**

Dahyun: what is it  
**[11:03pm]**

Me: im stuck in the rain  
**[11:04pm]**

Me: i need a ride home so  
help please? haha  
**[11:04pm]**

Dahyun: Why are you out  
in the rain so late..  
**[11:04pm]**

Dahyun: I'm not sure if I  
can just leave like this tho  
**[11:04pm]**

Me: pleaseeee  
**[11:05pm]**

Me: i tink im gonna catch  
a cold at this rate omagad  
**[11:05pm]**

**Dahyun is typing....**

Me: im sure ur investors won't  
miss u  
**[11:05pm]**

Me: who's more impt me or those  
old men dubu💢  
**[11:05pm]**

**Dahyun is typing...**

Dahyun: You're lucky I  
Invited my mom here today  
**[11:06pm]**

Dahyun: think they'll be  
distracted enough not to  
notice?  
**[11:06pm]**

Me: yes yes hurryy  
**[11:07pm]**

Me: im sheltering myself outside  
this store but idk exactly where I am  
**[11:07pm]**

Me: [photo sent]  
**[11:07pm]**

Dahyun: I have a feeling I know  
where you are  
**[11:08pm]**

Dahyun: but it might take a bit  
to find you so be patient  
**[11:08pm]**

Me: oop my phone is dyin bye  
**[11:10pm]**

Sana put her phone into her pocket, clutching to her leather jacket closer for warmth. The weather hadn't forecast rain, so she hasn't dressed as warmly as she should. She lifted a leg to check her pink boots, frowning to see them soaked in muddy rainwater. Crap. She had paid a pretty penny for those. 

Earlier shifts at the bar had ended her up here. Dahyun had nagged at her for working till so late. As she didn't have a car to ride home, she had to walk home late at night and this unsettled the younger. 

Sana held out a hand to collect a little rainwater in her palm, knees pressed against her chest to keep her whole body under the small shelter. She could feel the shop's owner cast a burning gaze at her back. The store is closed anyway, so what's the big deal, she thought grumpily. 

A woman stood near her, distracted with her phone in her hands. Maybe she was waiting for someone. Then she zipped open her bag to take out a small packet of tissue. Sana's eyes followed it as the woman took a piece out to wipe her face. Her muddy boots left prints on the short concrete staircase. 

"Could you pass me a tissue?" Sana's pink hair must have been too beautiful for her to stand, or maybe it was the way she dressed, because she turned her face away disdainfully and walked off. What was her problem? 

Instead of sulking, Sana observed the street, crowded with people despite the time. Everyone was simply a blur of black figures to her The neon signs hung up above left bright shadows onto the gritty pavement. 

Among a sea of black umbrellas, a bright orange and pink one weaved through. It was like a lone star in a pitch black sky. Sana's eyes lifted from reading the notification on her phone to watching it make its way around in the crowd. 

First, a heeled shoe stepped out from the mass of people. Then, a girl. Sana gradually lifted her eyes from the floor to her girl's face. 

A trail of rain fell in succession off every hook of the umbrella, splashing against her feet. She was dressed in a dress with pearly beads decorated near the necklace in the shape of stars. They sparkled in the streetlight. Sana felt her breath catch in her throat. 

_Dahyun really is a star among a night sky._

Slowly, a small smile grew on Sana's face. Dahyun approached her with a similar expression lighted with recognition. Her eyes were dramatically lined with a copious amount of dark blue eyeliner, and her lips were tinted red. _Beautiful_, Sana thought to herself. She remembered her bare face and tired appearance. She pulled herself to her knees more. 

"Hey," Dahyun greeted causally. It was as casual as one could be if they were dressed to the nines. 

"Hello." Sana couldn't help but smile back, albeit a little meekly. "Sorry about having you come all the way here. Again."

The younger didn't reply. Ineffectually, Dahyun bent down, taking a embroidered silk handkerchief from her pocket. The older watched her tentatively. Folding it into a square, she carefully wiped Sana's boots with it, flipping it to the other side when the one she was using was already dirtied. "You don't have to do that," Sana protested, drawing back her feet. 

Dahyun paused, then shook her head. She took Sana's boot by the sole and brought it closer. "I insist. I remember you saved for a while for this. It wouldn't be good if it got stained." The pink haired girl felt like she was a petulant child. 

Dahyun finished and got up, placing a hand in her pocket. "We should get going." Although she had messaged Dahyun so boldly earlier, she felt apologetic. She got underneath her umbrella, sticking close to the other to avoid being further wet by the rain. 

The two walked back in silence until they reached Dahyun's sleek car. 

"Same address as last time?" Sana nodded her head. Dahyun adjusted the rear mirror, careful not to bump her wet shoulder lest it soak anything else.

The younger interrupted her car watching session ten minutes in. "Sana." Dahyun began, eyes still fixed on the road. "Please remember that you are never an annoyance for me. Okay?" The car began pulling up outside Sana's apartment building.

"Good night, Dahyun." The door opened with a light click. "Thanks for..." Sana gnawed slightly on her bottom lip, looking for words that would express what she wanted to tell her. "Being there for me. You make me feel like I'm worth much more than I am." 

It was only two sentences, but it made all the difference. 

"See you soon. If you're not too caught up in your business meetings and have time, I mean." Sana added in quickly, getting out of the car. 

Dahyun interrupted her train of thought, leaning forward. "I'll clear all my meetings if I have to," she said in a laugh. "It's for you, so why not?" Warmth stirred in Sana's chest. 

She waved all the way until the car disappeared out of sight. If Dahyun was a star, she'd be more than willing to be her night sky. After all, the younger made her feel like a star too. She wouldn't mind. Not at all. 

Sana: hey  
**[12:06am]**

Sana: i love you  
**[12:07am]**

Me: In what way?  
**[12:45am]**

Me: My feelings are  
delicate you know  
**[12:45am]**

**Rename "Sana" to "My star"?**  
Yes

My star: you know what  
it means don't act like  
you don't know!  
**[12:50am]**

Me: that's good.  
I love you too  
**[1:00am]**

My star: my heart just  
skipped a beat istg  
**[1:01am]**

My star: the things u  
do to me...  
**[1:01am]**

Me: good night <3  
**[1:13am]**

My star: ok ok night <3  
**[1:20am]**

**Author's Note:**

> Please bookmark the series as I will be writing more soon; thank you for reading.  
Comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> twt: @okaeythen


End file.
